


You're my biggest fear

by Pocketfulofshit



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, jared is scared of lightning, yes I know this is short, yes I know this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketfulofshit/pseuds/Pocketfulofshit
Summary: Another loud boom was heard from the opposite side of the house and Jared and Evan both hid under the blanket, their hot breaths contrasting with each other's.( Jared and Evan comfort each other when they get scared and it's cute )





	You're my biggest fear

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but eh??

Usually Jared Kleinman would spend his Friday nights watching old conspiracy theories with a box of toasted cheezits in hand; which he always ate thoroughly making his mom upset because that meant she had to buy more. He always enjoyed these nights to himself, just him and his toasty lover on his itchy couch, which was why it was hard to say yes on going to the movies with his friends. Zoe had begged him and Evan just gave him that sorrowful distant look, which said it all. He was the only reason why Jared agreed to go to this stupid thing. Alana had decided on the new Paranormal activity movie which she bashfully admitted to it being her favorite franchise. 

Normally Jared was down with a scary movie, but Evan was sitting next to him to him and kept clinging onto Jared's shirt and wow was he fucked? Jared and Evan had a weird ongoing sort of relationship. They weren't dating, not by any means, but they certainly were close. Jared would whisper sexual innuendos in Evans ear making him turn a dark shade of crimson, and Evan would swing his legs on Jared's lap when they played Mario cart. It was obvious the two had a lust for the other, but as most of Jared's life choices, he was too scared to show the true Jared Kleinman. So the two of them ignored their feelings for each other pretending everything was normal. It sure as hell wasn't.

Evan let out a tiny squeak at the events playing on the screen, shoving his face into Jared's university sweatshirt. Jared huffed slightly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, pretending to act annoyed. He was really just very sexually frustrated, but no one else could find that out. Once the credits rolled on the smaller boy felt Evan push himself off and blow a flap of hair out of his eyes, seemingly back to normal. Jared followed his movements and led him out of the theater. 

After small conversation from the group they decided that Alana would take home Zoe while Jared and Evan walked home together. The group waved there farewells and set off. Jared quirked an eyebrow at Evan who looked back to his regular anxious self, which was weird because ten minutes earlier he was whimpering, curled up next to Jared's shoulder. Evan seemed to notice Jared staring and smiled slightly. "Oh s-sorry about that.. I'm usually only scared while watching the movie.. it's always v-very mm intense? But Im usually not scared after the movie j-just er... during? Yknow? " Evan scratched the back of his neck smiling slightly to the pavement as there feet paddled along. 

Jared nodded slightly at his friends statement " mm I think I know what yo- " Jared immediately let out a screech as a streak of lightning painted the sky. Evan chuckled slightly putting a hand against his shoulder " hey there y-you okay?"

Jared immediately rolled his shoulders back in embarrassment pretending he didn't just scream at lighting. " I'm fine Ev I just didn't uh expect that, serio- " again another scream, this time Jared practically jumped in Evans arms. 

Evan laughed raising an eyebrow at the shaking being in front of him. It was actually kind of cute. He could have teased him but he could tell the smaller boy was scared. "Hey it's okay jare, we're almost home. You can spend the night at my place." Jared nodded softly, this time not pretending that he wasn't scared shitless. 

Five strikes of lightning later the two arrived at Evan's house, with Jared practically running in. Evan smiled slightly at his friend shivering under the blanket. Normally Evan was the one shaking in Jared's arms, but it felt nice to switch it up. Evan went up to hold his friend when the shorter boys head struck up.  
"Oh my god... Evan I just... don't g-get mad at me for this but I feel like there's a ghost in here y-yknow?" Jared said in a shaky tone.

Evan laughed nervously. "Jared I uh... I we d-doubt it..?" Evan himself was feeling paranoid now. Gash don't let Jared catch onto you. Jared's emotions were somehow contagious.  
"Evan I just... can you h-hold me- AH!" Jared squeaked as another shot of lighting hit. Evan also screeched, but for different reasons. He somehow let Jared's words get in his head and imagined a ghostly figure like in the movie bump his shoulder. Evan ran over to Jared, hoping onto the couch with him, teeth chattering. 

"'Mr.D-don't get scared after movie' huh?" Jared managed to insult. Evan groaned and lightly punched the other shoving his head in the crook of his neck. 

The image would have stopped any person passing by, picture two teenage boys shaking in each other's arms during a lightning storm ( a light one at that ). Honestly they both looked quite adorable but they were both too concerned with their own problems at the moment. 

Another loud boom was heard from the opposite side of the house and Jared and Evan both hid under the blanket, their hot breaths contrasting with each other's. The strawberry blonde boy opened one of his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of the boy in front of him. He licked his lips staring at the boy with his eyes clenched and nose scrunched up. Evan leaned closer not even thinking at this point and smashed their lips together. 

Evan watched as Jared's eyes flew open in horror. He watched as his glasses slipped from the bridge of his nose as the boys first kiss deepened. He watched as Jared began to slowly pull away, trying to bite Evans plush lip when he was scared away by the lighting and instead pulled away with a jolt. Evans face flushed as he let of a tiny chuckle at Jared. Jared groaned slightly and pinched Evans check causing a tiny squeak from the taller boy. Evan leaned his head against Jared's, his eyelids feeling heavy. 

"So that was our first kiss?" Evans breathe felt heavy, Jared thought to himself.  
He nodded slightly, feeling almost embarrassed. What if this was Evans first kiss? Of course he wouldn't want it to be with Jared. He deserved way better. He didn't deserve a sticky 5 second kiss under a blanket. Evan deserved a day full of romance and to top it off a million little kisses...

Evan could sense the uneasiness in his... friend? What were they? Ugh it didn't matter now. Evan held Jared's shoulders. " h-hey it's okay.. I'm actually uh... I'm actually glad it was my first kiss.." Evan turned his face to side his face dusted a light pink. The shorter boy took a deep breathe and looked at his longtime crush in the face.  
" I am too Evan."  
Evans face lighted up immediately after that and was about to lean in for another kiss when a lighting hit. Instead Jared ignored his fears and leaned in. This was perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Thanks?  
> Love you?  
> I'm too awkward?


End file.
